


The first three minutes

by llenees



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llenees/pseuds/llenees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty really enjoys visiting Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first three minutes

**Author's Note:**

> There once was a stoned llenees  
> who went writing in her diaries  
> but she wrote about dick  
> and it turned into fic  
> (though I'm sorry this fic is a tease)

The feeling starts when his shoe hits the first step up to Jack's apartment building. Well, if we're being honest, it starts that morning; Bitty just notices it first when he hears the wooden staircase protest against the soles of his sneakers.

He walks steadily up to Jack's apartment, number 218 with the silver knocker, but before he has a chance to lift it, it swings open before him and Jack is standing there. Jack, with a soft smile and bright, happy eyes, saying "Hello, Bittle," as he holds open the door and glances across the way.

Eric can feel himself smiling, and he can't wait to touch, but he contents himself with sliding past Jack and into the foyer. Eric is ready for Jack to set the pace. He knows what comes next.

Jack overwhelms him all at once, before Eric hears the click of the closing door, before he's fully registered that the curtains are already closed and they're safe from prying eyes. His senses are completely full of Jack.

That soft and musky scent of Jack hits Eric right as Jack tips Eric's head up for a kiss, as he envelopes Eric with his body.His large, warm hands begin to roam down Eric's sides and then hone in on his butt, gripping and lifting Eric, who squeaks and lifts up on his tippy-toes in surprise every time. Jack's hands slide over Eric's body, and he always, always stops to moan, open mouthed, as he reaches Eric's cock and finds him already hard. This moan is the one break Jack takes from devouring Eric with his mouth, lips soft and firm around Eric's, tongue diving into Eric's mouth and spearing him over and over again.

Eric has kissed other people, and normally, he overthinks it. He tries to perk his mouth into the most pleasing shapes, and to assess what he's doing with his tongue. With Jack, his mind is completely blank. He honestly doesn't even know what he's doing with his mouth or his hands or his body when Jack is kissing him. He's just completely enveloped. Any time his mind starts to wander, Jack tugs on his hair the way Eric likes, pulling him back into the present...and then, his hands wander down his back, down to his butt, and the cycle begins again.

At some point, seconds or centuries later, Jack pulls back, kisses Eric's nose, and smiles. "Hey, Bits," he says, "how are you?"

Eric smiles back at him and sighs. "Better," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm llenees on tumblr http://llenees.tumblr.com/


End file.
